sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure (Knuckles's Story)/Transkrypt
Oto do historii Knucklesa w grze ''Sonic Adventure''. Scenka 1 [Historia zaczyna się nocą, gdzie można zobaczyć Egg Carrier w pobliżu Anielskiej Wyspy; tam można zobaczyć Knucklesa siedzącego w sanktuarium przy Głównym Szmaragdzie.] Knuckles: Jak daleko sięgam pamięcią, żyłem tutaj, na tej ciemnej wyspie... Zawsze ochraniać Główny Szmaragd od wszystkiego, co mogło by go skrzywdzić. Nie wiem, dlaczego ja dostałem tą pracę... Dlaczego to było moje przeznaczenie... Przeznaczenie, by być tutaj...na zawsze! [Słyszy dźwięk nagłego wypadku] Co do...? [Knuckles odwraca się, aby znaleźć tajemniczą istotę w pobliżu Głównego Szmaragdu.] Knuckles: Co się tu dzieje? O nie! [Zauważa, że Główny Szmaragd został zniszczony.] Coś się stało Głównemu Szmaragdowi! się z powrotem do istoty Huh? Kim jesteś? Czy ty to zrobiłeś? Ohhh, dorwę cię za to! [Knuckles próbuje zaatakować stworzenie, ale ono skacze z drogi i spada na Knuckles’a''.]'' Knuckles: Ooomph! [Spada z sanktuarium] Ugh agh! Hej, to nie fair! [Wraca do sanktuarium, ale tajemnicze stworzenie rozpuszcza się w kałużę i opuszcza miejsce.] Zaczekaj! Co ci się stało? Wracaj tu! Wow! To było niesamowite! Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego! [Nagle Anielska Wyspa zaczyna drżeć.] O nie! Zaczyna się. Bez mocy Głównego Szmaragdu cała ta wyspa spadnie do oceanu! [Wkrótce, Anielska Wyspa spada do oceanu.] Scenka 2 [Knuckles jest w Station Square.] Knuckles: To moja sprawa, by znaleźć brakujące fragmenty Głównego Szmaragdu. To nie będzie łatwe. Części odleciały wszędzie. Zgaduję, że lepiej bym zaczął szukać, gdziekolwiek chcę. Scenka 3 [Czerwona kula nagle zaczyna się poruszać wokół Knucklesa; wtedy Knuckles zostaje zabrany w czasie.] Knuckles: Gdzie ja jestem? [Rozgląda się dookoła.] Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek tu był. Lecz coś w tym jest znajomego. Hmmmm... To jest bardzo dziwne. [Po przejściu się, Knuckles widzi dwie kolczatki o imionach Tikal i Pachacamac rozmawiające ze sobą.] Tikal: Ojcze! Proszę nie! Pachacamac: Tikal, 7 Szmaragdów jest niezbędnych do naszego przetrwania. To jest dla dobra naszych ludzi. Tikal: Co mam zrobić, byś zrozumiał? Atakowanie innych krajów, kradzieże i zabijanie... nie może być dobrą drogą do pokoju. Nikt nie ma prawa do zabierania czyichś świętych ziem. Błagam cię, ojcze! [Światło pochłania wokół Knucklesa.] Scenka 4 [Knuckles zostaje przeniesiony z powrotem do Station Square na obrzeżach Casinopolis.] Knuckles: Uhh! A teraz gdzie jestem? [Rozgląda się dookoła.] Znowu w Station Square, jak mniemam. Co się tutaj dzieje? [Knuckles wchodzi do hotelu I zauważa, że Eggman zmierza ku windzie.] Knuckles: Hej, to Dr. Eggman! [Nagle zauważa, że Eggman trzyma coś błyszczącego.] Co on tam ma? To musi być część Głównego Szmaragdu! Zatrzymaj się! Wracaj tu! [Knuckles ściga Eggmana w windzie; pościg kończy się w restauracji.] Knuckles: Eggman! Oddaj mi Główny Szmaragd! Eggman: Knu... Knuckles! Uhh, to nie jest to, czego szukasz! [Pokazuje Knucklesowi “jego” Szmaragd Chaosu.] Knuckles: Huh, masz rację! Eggman: To w porządku. Mogę użyć cię jako świnki doświadczalnej. Chaos! Chaos! [Tajemnicze stworzenie, które pojawiło się poprzednio, jako że jego imię zostało ujawnione jako „Chaos”, wygląda inaczej niż poprzednio''.]'' Knuckles: Chaos? To znowu ta kreatura! Ta sama, którą widziałem na mojej wyspie. Był tam, gdy Główny Szmaragd się rozsypał. Jestem tego pewien. Zaoszczędził mi kłopotu szukania go. Teraz go dopadnę! [Eggman rzuca swój Szmaragd Chaosu w stronę Chaosa, który zamienia się w Chaosa 2] Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! Robimy postępy, Chaos! Knuckles: Hah! Zmienianie kształtu mnie nie przestraszy! [Chaos 2 ryczy.] Knuckles: Dobra! Pokaż swój najlepszy ruch! Scenka 5 [Chaos znów zmienia się w kałużę.] Eggman: Bah! No I co, że wygrałeś tym razem. Musisz jeszcze zobaczyć prawdziwą moc Chaosa! Knuckles: Tak tak, to nadal mnie nie interesuje, słyszysz? Eggman: Wiem o czymś, co może cię zainteresować. Chodzi o Sonica. Knuckles: Co? Co z Soniciem? Eggman: On również szuka kawałków Głównego Szmaragdu! Knuckles: Co masz na myśli? Eggman: [Zaczyna iść, ale odwraca się] Nie jesteś jedynym na tym dzikim polowaniu, idioto! Dlaczego powinienem zrujnować ci niespodziankę? Ha ha ha ha ha ha... [Opuszcza Knucklesa] Knuckles: [Po kilku krokach] Ciekawi mnie, o co mu chodziło? Lepiej znajdę Sonica. Scenka 6 [W Mistycznych Ruinach] Knuckles: Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego Sonic szuka Głównego Szmaragdu? Lepiej bym zaczął pracować szybko I dotrzeć do sedan tego wszystkiego. Scenka 7 [Po przejściu przez poziom Red Mountain.] Knuckles: Sonica i [[Tails|Tails’a] i widzi, że Sonic coś trzyma w ręku] No i jest Sonic! Eggman miał rację. Co to jest, to co ma w rękach? To wygląda na kawałek Głównego Szmaragdu! Nie ma prawa, by go mieć! Sonic: Hej, Knuckles! [Knuckles próbuje zaatakować Sonica, ale Sonic unika ciosu] Sonic: Woah! Co ty wyprawiasz? Knuckles: W porządku! Zakończmy to! Dajcie mi teraz Szmaragd! Sonic: To się nie stanie, kolego! Scenka 8 [Knuckles i Sonic szarżują na siebie nawzajem, lecz kolizja powoduje, że Sonic upuszcza dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu.] Sonic: O rety! O nie! Szmaragdy Chaosu...! Eggman: [Pojawia się i śmieje się] Knuckles: Eggman! Co on tutaj robi? Eggman: [Bierze oba Szmaragdy] Ha! To wszystkie. Wy jesteście za łatwi! Knuckles: [Zauważa, że zielony Szmaragd nie jest kawałkiem Głównego Szmaragdu] To Szmaragd Chaosu! Eggman: Jak mówi przysłowie: “Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy”. A ty za dobrze mi służyłeś dla własnego dobra! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sonic: Nie możesz z tym odejśc! się do Knucklesa Knuckles, czy pozwoliłeś mu się znowu oszukać? Knuckles: Tak jakby? Sonic: Gładki ruch, głąbie! Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Mam teraz 4 Szmaragdy. Tutaj, Chaos! [Chaos w drugiej formie pojawia się.] Eggman: Masz, mój głodny zwierzaku! [Rzuca dwa Szmaragdy w stronę Chaosa, który zmienia się w Chaos 4] Tails: Spójrzmy teraz, kim on jest! Knuckles: Żaden problem. Zrobię z niego błoto! Scenka 9 [Egg Carrier jest widoczne, jak pojawia się z chmur i unosi się nad Mistycznymi Ruinami] Eggman: Oto moja latająca baza. Moje arcydzieło, Egg Carrier. Uważajcie, prawdziwa moc Chaosa nie jest jeszcze uwolniona. Ha ha ha ha ha... Jeszcze się spotkamy! [Eggman jest wypaczony na swoim Egg Carrier i odlatuje] Tails: Szybciej, Sonic! Na co my czekamy? Mój warsztat jest zamknięty, więc chodźmy do Tornado i lećmy za nim! Sonic: Dobry pomysł! Knuckles: Hej Sonic! Wy ruszajcie beze mnie. Mam bardzo ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Sonic: Nie ma problemu, Knuckles! My się tym wszystkim zajmiemy. Trzymaj się! [Knuckles pędzi] Scenka 10 [To samo czerwone światło znowu otacza Knucklesa, który znów cofa się w czasie] [Knuckles znajduje się przy ołtarzu Szmaragdów z przeszłości] Knuckles: Gdzie ja jestem? To jest bardzo dziwne. [Knuckles idzie naprzód w poszukiwaniu Tikal rozmawiającej z Głównym Szmaragdem] Tikal: Błagam cię. Usłysz mnie teraz. Mój ojciec wkrótce tu przyjdzie. I boję się tego, co może się stać. Musisz wszystkich stąd zabrać! Proszę! [Po krótkiej chwili] Więc, mówisz, że nie możesz opuścić tego miejsca? Rozumiem... Porozmawiam znowu z moim ojcem! Musi być lepszy sposób, by to zrobić. [Tikal odwraca się, by znaleźć Chao] Tikal: Nie bójcie się, przyjaciele. Nie pozwolę wam skrzywdzić. Muszę coś zrobić… szybko. [Wybiega z ołtarza] [Knuckles wraca z powtotem do ołtarza z Głównym Szmaragem w rzeczywistości] Scenka 11 Knuckles: Co... Jestem z powrotem przed ołtarzem! To zaczyna niszczyć mój umysł! Chwileczkę... Pamiętam... Odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu... Muszę oddać je tam, gdzie należą. [Knuckles kieruje się do sanktuarium i umieszcza tam kawałki Głównego Szmaragdu w celu ukończenia go] Knuckles: Wciąż nie jest kompletny! Muszę znaleźć pozostałe fragmenty. Gdziekolwiek są. [Spogląda na Główny Szmaragd i widzi Egg Carrier] Hej no proszę… To latająca baza Eggmana. Tam musi być reszta odłamków. [Opuszcza sanktuarium] Ale nie wiem, gdzie jest ten statek. [Nagle, robot skacze z góry i opuszcza teren] Knuckles: Hej! Czy to nie jeden z robotów Eggmana? Już wiem... Będe za nim podążał aż do bazy Eggmana! Eggman, nadchodzę! [Knuckles idzie za robotem do wejścia do bazy Eggmana głęboko w Mistycznych Ruinach] Knuckles: Hmmmm, tak jak myślałem. Czas zrobić imprezę! [Egg Carrier startuje] [Knuckles jest na pokładzie] Knuckles: Teraz zobaczymy, kto jest łatwo oszukiwany! Wyczuwam, że gdzieś tu są Szmaragdy! przejściu się przez pokład w ramach szukania kawałków Szmaragdu Knuckles: Uh! Co się dzieje? [Egg Carrier zmienia formę] Knuckles: Ugh! Ta baza zawsze się zmienia. [Po wejściu do niedawno odsączonego od wody basenu] Wyczuwam Główny Szmaragd. Nie może on być gdzieś daleko. Scenka 12 Knuckles: Ostatnie zagubione kawałki! Dobrze! A teraz naprawić Główny Szmaragd! [Czerwone światło jeszcze raz zabiera Knucklesa w przeszłość] [Knuckles powraca do Ołtarza Szmaragdów, tym razem w nocy] Knuckles: No nie! Nie znowu. [Zauważa złowieszczy czerwony blask w oddali] Jaki jest jego sens? [Knuckles zbliża się do góry i zauważa, że sanktuarium jest podpalone. Knuckles zauważa, że Tikal leży nieprzytomna na ziemi i podbiega do niej'']'' Knuckles: Hej, co się tutaj stało? Tikal: Nie mogłam… powstrzymać ich. Przyszli… I mój ojciec... Nie miałam pojęcia... jak źle to może się skończyć. Jestem zszokowana! [Tikal idzie tam i jest przedstawiany Główny Szmaragd] Knuckles: Patrz, to Szmaragd! [Tikal opuszcza go] Czekaj! [Knuckles wraca z powrotem do teraźniejszości] Scenka 13 [Knuckles jest z powrotem w basenie] Knuckles: Czy to jest sen? To bardziej przypomina koszmar! [Kieruje się w stronę pokładu] Nareszcie znalazłem wszystkie zagubione kawałki Szmaragdu… Ale… Wciąż nie mogę ogarnąć tego strasznego potwora. Huh? Co to? [Nagle jest oślepiony przez jasne światło pochodzące z pokładu] Woah... [Knuckles kieruje się do centralnego obszaru pokładu i zauważa, że Sonic i Eggman konfrontują się ze sobą] Eggman: Aarghh! Nie znowu... Nie znoszę cię! Knuckles: [Kieruje się do Sonica] Hej, Sonic! Sonic: Tu jesteś, Knuckles. Najwyższy czas! Eggman: Jeszcze powrócę! [Odlatuje na swoim pojeździe] Sonic: [Pędzi za Eggmanem] Eggman! Wracaj! Knuckles: Lepiej bym pozwolił Sonicowi się tym zająć. Poradzi sobie. Teraz... Muszę wrócić na Anielską Wyspę i do Głównego Szmaragdu. [Zauważa, że Chaos jest w pobliżu I przeistacza się w szóstą formę] Nie! Nie może być! Zgaduję, że dostał za mało za pierwszym razem! Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać przed naprawieniem Głównego Szmaragdu! Scenka 14 [Po pokonaniu Chaos 6] Knuckles: O tak! Jesteś skończony! Jedyne, co pozostało, to zwrócić Główny Szmaragd bezpiecznie na moją wyspę. [Wkrótce, Egg Carrier zostaje zniszczony, a Knuckles wraca na Anielską Wyspę, gdzie wykorzystuje ostatnie pozostałe kawałki, aby przywrócić do porządku Główny Szmaragd] Knuckles: To powinno działać! Perfekcyjnie. Wszystko jest teraz w porządku. Główny Szmaragd i wyspa zostały naprawione. [Knuckles zaczyna odchodzić, kiedy Główny Szmaragd jaśnieje coraz bardziej, a Anielska Wyspa ponownie odlatuje] Knuckles: Prawdopodobnie będę na tej latającej wyspie na zawsze. Strzec Głównego Szmaragdu, znowu. Może i nie wiem całej historii za tym. Ale może to lepiej. Jestem znowu w spokoju. końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Adventure